Moriarty x Reader : Dancing with the Devil
by AgentLlamaSocks
Summary: My summary's are always long so it will be posted as a A/N before the first chapter sorry.
1. AN - Summary of the story

Summary for Dancing with the Devil.

Hypnotism, That was your job. You worked with the police departments all over the UK to help uncover secrets from the minds and memories of the accused. Being child-hood friends with Sherlock, you had seen and witnessed spills of blood many a time. One night when you go to your family's annual ball, you meet a mysterious man who you dance with. Little did you know that you danced with the devil... Jim Moriarty. When you are given to job to uncover secrets from the mind of the Consulting Criminal, you find out more than you expected to... much, much more...


	2. 1: Those eyes of his

Moriarty x Reader: Dancing with the devil ~ Chapter 1: Those eyes of his...

(YN) : your name (HC) : hair colour (EC): Eye colour (HL):Hair length (FC): Favourite Colour (NN): Nick-name

Your POV

You sighed in annoyance as you heard your dratted phone ring for the umpteenth time, you reached for your phone and there it read that your mother was calling. You clicked the green icon and answered it.

"Hello Mother." You said dully

"Hello Darling! I just wanted to see if you are coming to the annual ball!"

'Shit...' You thought to yourself

Your mother always holds these extravagant balls every year and every year you are forced to go to these silly social parties. You were born into a high end family, your father owned a business that earned a lot of money over the years. You were introduced to many families at these social gatherings, but one family in particular took your interest.

The Holmes family.

You were a mere 8 year old girl when you met the Holmes family, you first met their youngest son who was the same age as you. Sherlock. He despised you at first but grew to adore you like a brother/sister relationship. The two of you would only get up to mischief when together. You and Sherlock were a dynamic duo and even Mycroft had a 'slight' liking to you. He put up with you and Sherlock's shenanigans. But that couldn't last long...

Soon it was time to grow up and it wasn't easy for Sherlock. The dynamic relationship you had with Sherlock was dying. Soon, Sherlock was being yelled abuse at by other pupils at his school and you couldn't do anything about it. The two of you were at completely different schools. You didn't find out about this until you heard the news about Sherlock being admitted into hospital because of an overdose. You remember sprinting to the hospital when you heard. He was like family to you. Thankfully he survived but you nearly killed him when he awoke. You were furious but you were just glad he was alright. Soon after he was discharged from hospital was he transferred to your school. The two of you reconnected as friends and soon were back to stirring up mischief.

You knew that Sherlock had the ability to become a detective, since you were young you knew that he had the abilities to do that job. You on the other hand didn't know what to do with your future. Sherlock said you could be his companion but you didn't see yourself being his companion or assistant. You wanted more than that. You wanted to be face to face with the criminals and to uncover what they hide. Your mother was shocked when you told her this. She wanted you to become a model or something lady-like.

You were exposed to the sight of blood and death at a young age, you and Sherlock had seen blood during one of your adventures with him. You saw a dead deer in the wood and you and Sherlock were so confused and wanted to know what happened to it. Your mother was distraught at the idea of you seeing the deer and thought that you were traumatized... but you weren't...

Your mother wanted you to become something you never wanted to become. She was disappointed in you. You convinced her that this was what you wanted to do. You were still unsure but you knew for certain that you wanted to be the one to uncover things about psychopaths and criminals that no-one could see. Just like Sherlock could. He could deduce but you just couldn't. You tried to but it failed. You remember those late nights, trying to figure out how but just couldn't until you stumbled upon an article.

'Hypnosis uncovers the truth in a criminal when the police couldn't.'

You remember reading the article thoroughly and taking every word in, trying to understand what everything meant. You remember researching all you could on Hypnosis. It intrigued you and when you told Sherlock, he too was shocked but supported you. You studied and eventually got a place in a prestigious university in the US. You remember the day you left and how sad Sherlock looked. You hugged him so tightly before entering the plane to go on the long plane journey. You studies Hypnotherapy and Psychology and came out as the top of the class. You got everything you needed to start your career. You just needed to find out where to start it.

FLASH FORWARD 4 YEARS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is where you find yourself now, back in the UK. You were working all over Britain, they used your skills to help them in investigations. You reunited with Sherlock after so long and met his companion John Watson. Sherlock helped you move into 221C which was above Sherlock and John's flat. It was a straight forward move, no hassles which made your day.

You now could hear your mother calling you from the other side of the phone as if you were still a child.

"(YN)! (YN)!"

"Oh um yeah?"

"I thought you had left me there but I was wondering if you were still coming to the ball?"

"Mum, I have a job here and I have a responsibility!"

"(YN) (MDN) (LN)! IT IS A FAMILY TRADITION TO ATTEND THE BALL! THE BALL HAS BEEN A TRADITION IN THIS FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!" Your mother practically yelled down the phone which made you flinch slightly, pulling the phone away from your ear and putting her on speaker-phone.

"Fine! I'll go!"

"Of course you are! Bring a date too! If you don't have a date then bring some friends!"

"Fine!" You hung up on her and sighed. You walked over to the kitchen in your flat and went over to the already brewed kettle, you poured yourself a cup of tea and sighed. You picked up the mug and as you walked over to your living-room. You were shocked by the sight of a tall figure in front of you which made you drop your mug

"SHIT!" You swore as the mug smashed when it hit the ground, the tall figure turned around and it turned out to be Sherlock

"Damnit Sherlock! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! And secondly... how did you get into my flat?" You questioned him.

"Your front door was open."

"Oh..." You rubbed the back of your neck and then looked at the floor where the broken mug was lying in thousands of pieces and your carpet was now going to smell of tea for a while...

You didn't mind that much about the smell, you were more worried about how much pain it is going to be when trying to remove a massive brown splatter of tea from your cream carpet.

"You're cleaning that up..." You muttered and stepped over the shards of the mug. Sherlock grumbled and sat himself down on your sofa

"Make yourself at home!" You said sarcastically and sat yourself down on the sofa beside him

"What did your mother say?" Sherlock asked

"I have to go to the ball this year... she says I have to bring a date or bring friends..."

"So... Sherlock.. um... would you and John please come with me tonight."

"No."

"PLEASE SHERLOCK! PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASE!" You whined and gave him puppy dog eyes, he could never say no to them.

"FINE! I'll ask John to come with us, I'll go! Just stop with the puppy dog eyes!" He groaned which made you smile

"Thanks Sherly." You teased by using his nickname from when the two of you were kids.

"Stop it, don't use that nickname! You know how much I despise that nickname (NN)."

"That's why I call you it!" You smiled and ruffled up his already messy mop of hair.

A knock was heard.

"Come in!" You said, knowing that it was John

John walked inside and smiled at you and Sherlock

"What's up you two?"

"We're going to a ball tonight." Sherlock said bluntly

"What?" John asked, sounding very much confused. You explained to John what was going on while Sherlock walked into your kitchen and started to clean up the mess where the mug was.

"Sherlock is actually cleaning?! What a miracle?!" John said, sounding surprised which made Sherlock scoff.

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were now fully dressed and ready to go to the ball, you brushed down your silky (FC) coloured ball-gown. It was slimming dress with a slightly shiny finish. It was simple yet elegant. The dress was sent to today by your mother by one of the butlers. He was able to get to your flat quick enough to give you the dress in time. You put some make-up on and curled your hair slightly. Your (HL) (HC) hair looked more wavy than curly. You sighed and grabbed a light jacket. You put on some small black heels and grabbed your keys. You switched off all of the lights.

You closed the door behind you and locked your flat door. You walked up to 221B. Mrs Hudson was exiting 221B when she saw you.

"Oh my! You look stunning (YN)!" She squealed

"Thank you Mrs Hudson." You smiled softly and made your way to the door of the flat of 221B. You entered and leaned against the door-frame

"Ready Boys?" You chuckled when you saw John fiddling with Sherlock's tie.

John turned around and his eyes widened "Woah!" John breathed out "What? Its just a dress..." You looked at him

"I've never seen you in a dress before, why don't you wear them often?"

"Honestly, I prefer wearing my trousers and blouse since it is more comfy and easy to move in..."

"I see..." John sighed

You looked at Sherlock and saw that his hair was gelled back and you burst out laughing. You let your chuckles subside when you saw Sherlock's pissed off expression. You stopped chuckling and messed up Sherlock's gelled hair. His curls were set free and looked much better that way

"There you go! You look much more like yourself like this! I could barely recognise you with the gel in your hair, Sherly." You teased and made your way out of the flat before Sherlock caught up with you. You walked outside and a sleek, black limousine stopped outside the flat and a man opened the door for you

"Hurry up you two! I'll leave without you if you don't hurry up!" You shouted to John and Sherlock as you got in the limousine. Sherlock and John ran down and got in the limousine.

"Before you ask John, my mother sent the limousine since she knows how it would be painful to get public transport to where the house is." You sat comfortably in your seat beside Sherlock. You sighed and looked outside of the window.

The journey to the house of your family was long and tiresome. But soon enough, you arrived at the home. The driver got out and opened the door for you and the boys. You stepped out and brushed your dress to straighten it and to push out the ruffles. You sighed and saw John and Sherlock step out and stand beside you as you looked at your childhood home.

"Lets go in." Sherlock sighed and started walking to the front door, you and John followed quickly behind and reached the front door where you were greeted by your mother who was faffing and saying things like...

'Sherlock! You have grown into a handsome man indeed!'

'Oh hello! You must be Sherlock's boyfriend!' You remembered hearing which made you snort, Sherlock elbowed you in the side which made you chuckle.

"Its a shame that Mycroft couldn't come this year..." Your mother sighed and with that, both You and Sherlock burst into laughter.

"A SHAME! Are you serious Mother!" You and Sherlock were in absolute hysterics. Your mother huffed and went to go talk to other guests. You sighed and started walking around the large ballroom in which the ball was taking place

The high ceiling was painted beautifully and the renaissance art stood out even more beautifully. A large diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling and shone brightly on the many high class people who were already dancing to what sounded to be 'Mozart'. You noticed that Sherlock and John were stopped and were forced to chat with your father which made you giggle slightly. You were far into the ballroom, you could no longer see Sherlock or John. You sighed and saw that nearly everyone was dancing away

"Now what's a beautiful dove like you standing here and not dancing?" A new voice spoke to you, the voice sounded Irish. You turned around to see a man in a black tux standing beside you. His eyes were a dark brown, like dark chocolate. The man had a devious smirk on his face that seemed playful but also mischievous. He had slick black hair that was pulled back at the sides.

"No-one wants to dance with me." You said truthfully

"I do..." The mysterious man smirked which made you raise a brow

"You would?" You were surprised but intrigued by that prospect

"Indeed I would, beautiful dove." He winked and held out his hand

"Would you do me the honours of dancing with me?" He outstretched his hand further and smirked.

You thought about it and then only a second later did you take his hand and let him lead you onto the ball-room floor. His touch felt like something forbidden or something almost illegal. His hand came to rest on your waist and the other held your other hand so gently. The music began as soon as you rested your hand upon the mysterious man's shoulder. His eyes locked with yours and stared deeply into yours.

Those eyes... Those unique eyes of his...

You kept dancing to the rhythm of the music, his hand curled around your waist and hip and tapped lightly on your back with a few of his fingers. You kept your eyes locked with his and didn't look anywhere else. His hands almost completely covered yours and he started to caress your palm with a touch so soft. You felt him pull you closer to him, you were almost flush up against him. You gasped slightly but kept dancing with him until you heard the song come to an end and all the other dancing partners stopped like how the ballerina in a music box that had came to its stop. Everyone bowed and began to dance to the next song but you and the mysterious man walked onto the balcony of the house. The curtains almost made you and him almost unnoticeable to anyone, the two of you were almost invisible. You brushed you hair away from your face and felt the wind blow softly yet eerily at the same time. The man stood next to you and loomed over you slightly, you sighed and breathed in the air which smelt of lavender and of many wildflowers that grew outside. You could feel his breath on your neck, the wind joined in and started to eerily tickle the back of your neck. You shivered slightly, you felt cold even though you were wearing a jacket, it didn't protect you from the elements.

"You cold, little dove?~" He purred and touched your shoulder, you shivered even more at his touch.

"I can't let my little dove freeze can I?" He took his jacket off and draped it over your shoulders, you felt warmth from the jacket.

"Thank you." You looked up at the man and he smiled at you

"No problem, I must leave little dove but I know for certain that we will meet again." He smirked and kissed your cheek

As quick as the wind, he disappeared from sight. Like an illusion.

You were stunned and stood your ground, you were confused. Your hands clutched the jacket that was keeping you warm. John and Sherlock appeared before you and asked you where you were. You didn't respond, your mind was on the man that you danced with.

It felt taboo.

Sherlock grasped your hand and led you back into the ball-room. You touched your cheek with your finger as you still felt the man's kiss upon your cheek.

Sherlock said goodbye to your mother for you and led you to a car, to drive you back to Baker Street. You wrapped the jacket around yourself more and kept your down. You glanced outside at the dimly lit streets that were illuminated by the ancient lamposts that stood tall. You felt the car's ignition start and the car began to drive back to Baker Street.

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sherlock's POV

I glanced at (YN), she had fallen asleep in the back. I felt a brotherly possessiveness over her. I wanted to keep her safe at all costs. The reason why I told John that he was my only friend was because (YN) was more than a friend, she was my sister. John was in the passenger seat and glanced back at (YN).

"You care for her a lot don't you?" John sighed

"I do. She is my sister.. though not by blood,she still is..." I told John and kept driving as they approached Baker Street. Soon enough, I parked outside Baker Street and looked at (YN).

I opened the door and went to (YN)'s side, I picked her up and put her on my back. I gave her a piggy-back ride to her flat, I got her keys out of her jacket pocket and walked into her flat. I put her into her bed and left her alone to sleep. I walked back into my flat, it seemed like John had gone to bed. I sat on the sofa and just sighed as I remembered tonight's events. I remember losing sight of (YN) as she walked further into the ball-room. I didn't know what happened tonight in her mind but I wanted to know. I felt like a protective parent or sibling when I thought about it. I sighed and looked outside as the last lampost flickered on brightly.

A WIBBLY WOBBLY TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY... ALLONS-Y~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 DAYS LATER!

Your POV

You woke up and felt the bright light of the sun burn your eyes as you woke up, you rubbed the back of your neck as you sat up. You were woke up to the sound of sirens. Soon enough the police sirens stopped and you sighed in relief. You stood up and stretched, you soon heard your phone go off erratically. You walked over to it and saw that it was D.I Lestrade.

"Lestrade, what is it?" You answered

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT HAPPENED?!" Lestrade practically shouted

"I have been asleep but I was woken by sirens, what happened?" You asked

"I'll explain when you get here, I need you to head over to Pentonville Prison. I'll meet you there!" Lestrade hung up, you were confused and wondered why he needed you to go too Pentonville Prison of all places. You sighed and put the phone down. You looked down and saw that you were still in your dress from last night and you looked to see the Mystery Man's jacket on the ground. You picked it up and felt the fabric of the jacket and thought that it felt expensive. You sighed and put the jacket on your bed, you felt like you needed a shower. You opened your bathroom door and closed and locked it behind you. You switched the shower on, trying to dodge the sprays of water that almost hit your face. You got unchanged and then you walked into the shower cubicle, letting the warm water surround you.

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were out of the shower, drying your hair with a towel quickly. You put your hair into a simple bun and put a little bit of foundation and eyeliner on. You needed to get to Pentonville Prison quickly. You got changed into your usual work clothes and ran out of your flat with your keys and your bag in hand. You quickly hailed a taxi, immediately hopping inside of the first one and then you were en-route to Pentonville Prison.

Soon enough, you arrived at Pentonville Prison. You saw Lestrade pacing outside, he looked stressed and anxious. You paid the cabbie and got out, Lestrade immediately ran over to you and led you into the Prison. He started talking but he was talking almost hysterically.

"I don't know how he did it!" Lestrade spurted out

You and him walked to a cell which was bolted shut, it was guarded by 4 security guards opened the door of the cell, Lestrade motioned for you to enter.

That's when your eyes locked with someone else's.

Your eyes widened when you realized who you had locked eyes with...

It was the man from the ball

"Hello little dove, its a pleasure to see you again..." He smirked the same smirk he did last night

You coughed and narrowed your eyes, you straightened your posture and looked at the man

"Who are you?" You asked

"The name is Jim Moriarty ..." He glared at you

"Now what is your name, little dove?"

"My name is Doctor (YN) (LN), I have a PHD in Hypnotherapy and Psychology." You said, using the voice you usually spoke to clients with.

This man was no longer the dream guy you met last night, he was now your client now.

"Impressive... Little dove, I hope you still like me since the thing is... I'm not as bad as I seem."

You didn't speak, you didn't know what to say to this man that you now know to be Jim Moriarty

"You're scared... I can smell the fear."

"I'm not afraid of you." You looked at him sternly, you felt the cell door close, Lestrade looked through a window and made sure that Moriarty didn't try anything.

"We both know that that's not true." He smirked.

You gritted your teeth and walked around the room a little, you felt Moriarty's eyes on you as you walked around the room. Moriarty's hands were cuffed to the table and his fingers were tapping against the table. You coughed again and looked at him, you crossed your arms across your chest and glared at him.

"I am going to be working with you today, I hope that you will be negotiable and able to work with you easily since I'd rather hope that it won't be a... bad experience for the both of us." You walked over to the table and sat across from him

"I don't think you are my little dove anymore, little doves are usually gentle and complacent but you my dear are much more... feisty."

"I think my new pet-name for you will be Little Kitty, since you do have claws but you don't know how to use them yet..." He smirked and purred out that sentence

You tried to ignore his words but they stuck to you like glue, like a tattoo upon your skin. You sighed shakily and looked him in the eyes. His eyes now looked as dead as a doll's. Lifeless and chilling to the bone.

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were in a state of shock when you returned back to 221C, you were shaking and the events from this morning were replaying like a VCR tape. You rubbed the back of your neck and the sides of your arms, you felt as if Moriarty's words had been tattooed upon your whole body. Sherlock was in his chair and John was typing away, you walked into 221B and looked at the two of them. You were standing in the flat and soon enough your knees buckled and you fell to the floor. Sherlock snapped out of his thoughts and was by your side, shaking you slightly. You snapped out of weird, confused state you were in. You were confused as you looked up at Sherlock like a lost puppy. John looked worried and confused, as did Sherlock.

"What's going on (NN)?" Sherlock asked

"U-Um... On the night of the ball... I danced with someone..."

"Okay." Sherlock responded "I was then called in by Lestrade this morning... And I-I found out that... "That what?" John asked

"That the man I danced with was a criminal..."

Sherlock and John were silent, no words were exchanged between the two.

"Please say something..." You asked them "Who is he?" He questioned

"What?"

"What is his name?" John asked

"His name is... J-Jim Moriarty..." You stuttered when you said his name

Sherlock remained silent

"Sherly, please say something..." You begged, he didn't say anything.

Sherlock stood up and walked out of the living-room. John ran after him and you were left alone in the flat.

You heard your phone go off, you took it out and saw that you had a text from an unknown number.'Hello little kitty. I know that you are probably wondering how I'm texting you but that doesn't matter... I miss you little Kitty,hope that I see you again ;) -JM'

You nearly dropped your phone, you looked at the initials and the pet-name and instantly knew who it was. How? How was he able to text you? He was in prison... right?

You shakily held your phone and called Lestrade "Hi Lestrade, um... I would like to make another session with Mr Moriarty as soon as!" You made sure your voice didn't shake whilst you were on the phone with ended the call and looked at the bullet ridden wall, you sighed and turned to look out of the window. You looked out the window closely and you felt almost as if Moriarty's eyes were looking straight back at you...

END OF CHAPTER 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. 2 Fallen Angel

Moriarty x Reader: Dancing with the devil ~ Chapter 2

(YN) : your name (HC) : hair colour (EC): Eye colour (HL):Hair length (FC): Favourite Colour (NN): Nickname

A/N - I used (*_*) for words that people may get confused about. My mum got confused when she saw my write one of these words so... better safer than sorry :)

Your POV

You sighed and put your phone into your pocket, you made your way out of 221B and walked up the stairs towards your own flat. You walked past Sherlock's room as you made your way to your flat. You opened the door of your flat and closed it quietly. The whole flat was cold and brought a shiver up your spine. There lay his jacket on your floor.

Jim Moriarty's jacket...

Jim very name brought upon a danger in your heart and conscience, his words held a venom that was gently laced into his sweet words... he was like a viper. Seemingly innocent till he makes his attack. You rubbed the side of your arms and sighed. You felt your phone buzz. You reached into your pocket and looked at the message.

'Are you ignoring me? Little Kitty, If you must know... I do not like to be ignored. -JM-

You texted him back, your fingers twitched as you typed the words.

'I'm not ignoring you. I just don't think that you should be messaging me. I will not ask you how but I will ask you why? -(YI)-

'Questions, Questions, so many questions. All will be revealed soon Little Kitty ;) -JM-

You sighed and gulped

'Mr Moriarty, I think it would be best if we waited till our next session for us to speak. -(YI)-

'Please. Call my Jim, Little Kitty.' -JM-

'I would prefer it if we kept this professional, Moriarty.' -(YI)-

'I would beg a differ (YN).' -JM-

'I do not know how you found my number but more importantly, I do not want to play your games Moriarty. I would rather stay out of them. Alright?' -(YI)-

You felt a tiny bit of regret for sounding so harsh but you knew that you had to make your point clear.

'Alright.' -JM-

That was the last text he sent...

You sighed and put your phone down.

You remember what Sherlock told you about him, You read about him on John's blog.

He is dangerous, not to be trusted or even involved with.

Your mind thought many things but a big thought came to you...

'This may have just made this case harder than it already was...'

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were now sitting on your couch, 'eating' your microwavable meal. You twirled your fork in the food and stabbed at the pieces of meat that looked months old. This 'meal' was the only thing left in your freezer, most of your freezer space was taken up by Sherlock's experiments. He put them in your freezer/fridge since John would most definitely not allow him to do so. You felt sick looking at the 'meal' and put it aside.

"Not Hungry." You heard a recognizable voice say from the door.

"Not really..." You sighed and turned your head to see Sherlock standing there.

You beckoned him inside and he sat down beside you, your hands on your lap. Your back slouched forward. You looked at Sherlock and smiled weakly which he did in return. You flopped your head onto his shoulder and sighed

"I'm stuck... This client is the most tricky one I've ever dealt with... I don't know what I'm supposed to do or say..." You blurted out to Sherlock

He sighed and rubbed your head "Your supposed to do the right thing, though it may seem the opposite. You can handle it, you're practically a sister to me and an 'honorary Holmes family member' according to my mother." He ruffled your (HC) hair.

"I know... but... He's so... So..." You couldn't finish your sentences. they were jumbled.

Sherlock sighed and pulled you into a hug, this was rare since Sherlock doesn't really like any human interaction but you hugged him back anyway.

"You can do this. You're a Holmes, though honorary... You're still a Holmes and you can do it. You're smarter than those stupid officers and guards." He smirked

You smirked back "Thanks Sherly, you've given me some enthusiasm.."

He sighed and peeled you off of him and leaned against the sofa "So... Are you going for another session with 'Him'?" Sherlock asked out of curiosity.

"I have to... Its my job Sherly." You sighed and smiled

He sighed and rose up from his space on the couch "Come on. Lets go to a bistro. Have something better than month old microwavable rubbish." He took your hand and hoisted you up from the couch. He threw you your coat and shoes. And he was out the door. You quickly put your shoes and coat on a ran after him

"Well Sorry! Its not my fault that someone put body parts in my fridge/freezer and I now have no space in my fridge!" You shouted to him as he walked down the street to a local bistro that could fill the two of you up.

TIME SKIP~~~~ NEXT DAY~~~~~~

You woke up and looked around the room, the room was quiet. You sighed and rose to your feet. You went for a shower and let your hair air-dry for once, not wanting to damage your hair with the heat of the dryer. You changed into your work-clothes, put on nearly close to none makeup and went to make breakfast. Your eye caught sight of something on your chair.

It was Moriarty's jacket... It was now on the the chair.

You grabbed it and threw it into a bin bag. You threw it at the door of the bathroom and sighed. You took deep breaths and sighed. You were in control. You brushed your hair and grabbed an apple that was seemingly okay looking from the fruit bowl. You ate it as you walked out of the door. Your bag over your shoulder, you threw your keys into your bag and walked into a taxi. A different cabbie from yesterday but oh well you thought as the taxi drove you to Pentonville Prison.

You soon arrived at the chilling prison, the atmosphere was like that of a dark alley that people wouldn't dare walk around in at night.

You showed your ID and you were let in, they led you back to his cell.

There he was, being held and guarded on either side by two tall guards. Moriarty smirked at you and the guards tugged at him and dragged him into the interrogation room. You followed behind. One of the Wardens handed you a pen and paper. You nodded and walked into the interrogation room. Moriarty's hands were cuffed to the table and he tapped his fingers against the table. You sighed and sat down across from Him. You straightened your posture and prepared to begin the session.

"Hello again Doctor (LN)." He smirked.

You sighed "Well Mr Moriarty, the session will begin as soon as I get my recorder out." You pulled a recording device from your bag and placed it on the table

"May I ask a question?" He asked, acting innocent.

"Of course." You nearly choked on your words.

"How private are these sessions?" He rose his brow

"As private as you want them to be, Sir." You bit your lip

"Is it possible for it to be just you and me Doctor? Without those cameras up there staring and looking at us, it doesn't make me comfortable." He was lying through his teeth, you could feel it. You gritted your teeth

"Of course." You nodded to the camera and soon you saw the red light switch off on the camera. You sighed and looked at Moriarty. He was now smirking wider than a Cheshire cat.

"Much better." He purred which made you growl

"Now... Time to begin our Session, Jim." You snapped

"Fiesty Fiesty Little Kitty, beginning to use your claws I see." Moriarty grinned

You sighed and switched on the recorder. The beep sound made the two of you aware that it was now recording.

The session had begun and things were about to get a hell lot more interesting...

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The session had came to an end. You had heard... a lot. You sighed and ended the recording. You looked at Moriarty and breathed out.

"The session is over... You will be escorted to your cell soon enough." You kept your posture straight

You rose to your feet as quick as possible, you heard Moriarty's chuckle from behind you as you shut the interrogation room door. You sighed and went into the toilets. You breathed in and out.

What he said had... shocked you...

Even Scared you...

You heard his voice in your head, talking as if he was right behind you, whispering it to you.

You shivered as you remembered hearing his woeful beginnings

FLASHBACK~~

'What about your childhood, Jim.'

'I had none, my drunkard excuse for parents. Beating me till I felt nothing but hatred. I tried to reach out but no one believed me.. No one ever did... So I gave up on them and joined the other side. The side of the demons...'

You were struck by him saying that

'Doctor (LN), what do you think about 'evil'?'

'I am rather indifferent, apart from holding up justice then I do not have a particular opinion on it... why do you ask Jim?'

'I believe in a phrase... The phrase states... 'Evil isn't born...

It's made..'

END OF FLASHBACK~~

You felt a small amount of sympathy towards him... Only small but still

Abusive Alcoholics for parents...

You couldn't conjure up any images of seeing your own parents like that. You sighed and looked at yourself in the mirror. You clutched your bag tightly and made your way out of the toilets. You saw Lestrade who was pacing, he went over to you and asked numerous questions.

You honestly zoned out when he asked them, your mind drifted. As did your eyes as you saw Moriarty being escorted back to his cell. You watched closely. He didn't struggle.

You sighed and broke your concentration from 'Him' and looked at Lestrade who seemingly looks like he's been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes. You shook your head and walked out of the prison, this place was making you feel sick. The smell of urine and dirt was choking you.

You made your way out and Lestrade followed behind.

"Want a lift?" He asked nicely

You look at him "Thanks Graham." You tease, you see his eyes roll

"You spend too much time with him." Lestrade chuckled and got in the driver's seat of his car, you opened the passenger seat door and sat inside. You saw Donovan totter over to the car in her black small heels. She saw that you were in the passenger seat and went into a huff and got in the back. You smirked

The car starts to drive down the motorway and you decide to have some fun with Donovan

"Hello Donovan." You said fakely

"Hello Freak number 2..." She muttered which made you smirk wider

"Thanks for the compliment. How's your thing with Anderson going?" You grinned like the Cheshire cat, Lestrade held in his laughter and had to try and keep the car in control since he had to stop himself from going into hysterics. Donovan blushed cherry red and tried to deny it but all that came out were drabbles of nonsense and stuttered words. It was like this the whole way back to 221B.

You hopped out and thanked Lestrade from the lift. Donovan hopped out of the back and decided to regain her 'seat in the car'. Before she did though you decide to inform her of something

"Oh Donovan, you may need to rethink your clothing choice. For you see... You've been flashing everyone all day with your bright pink, lacy (*Primark*) panties... just thought you ought to know." You winked

She went bright red again and covered herself "Damn you! Y-You.. Y-You... YOU FREAK!" She screeched and stormed into the front seat of Lestrade's car. You smirked as you waved Donovan a 'fake as can be' goodbye. She glared at you as the car drove off. You held in laughter and grabbed your keys from your bag. Opening the door, you stepped in and sighed. You were proud of yourself for doing that, it was always fun to get their panties in a twist.

Anderson's next on your 'to tease list'

You felt much more happier than what you were before the car ride. You sighed and walked up the stairs and instantly heard gun-shots. You walked in to see Sherlock shooting away and John had head-phones, obviously trying to block out the noises of the gun as Sherlock fires at the walls (*willy nilly*). You sighed

"Poor old Mrs Hudson, stuck with a destructive tenant." You sighed, Sherlock stopped firing at the wall.

"Boredom takes over me like a sickness does to the common minded." He sighed

You shook your head and took his gun from him, you put it by the skull. You tapped John's headphones to tell him that he may remove smiled and removed them

"Thanks (NN)." John smiled and sipped his warm tea

"Just thinking about the lively-hood of us all. Wouldn't want Sherlock to destroy the flat now would we?" You smiled and sat at the table in the kitchen

"How did the session go?" Sherlock asked, John looked at you and he seemed curious.

"Well... I learned a lot today. A lot... But the biggest thing I learned... Evil isn't born... it's made." You sighed and looked at the two.

Sherlock leaned back on the sofa, John sighed and went back to his tea. You stood up and went up to your flat.

You opened the door of your flat and looked around, taking in everything. Stuff was strewn on tables and chairs from this morning. The black bin bag still sat by your bathroom door. You walked over and picked up the black bag, you opened it and pulled out the jacket

You felt the fabric and saw the label read 'Westwood'

You could smell the scent of your perfume on the jacket, but then again you could smell his cologne. The mix of the two smelled somewhat...

Nice.

More than nice, it was an addicting scent. You closed your eyes and smelled the jacket. Your eyes snapped open when you realized what you were doing, you stuffed it back into the black bin bag and threw it into your kitchen. You sighed and felt a wave of exhaustion fly over and through you. You stretched and got changed into your pajamas. You slipped into bed and saw the stars outside of your window.

You sighed and let your head hit the pillow, you curled up. As you closed your eyes you heard his voice. His voice muttered

'Evil isn't born, its made...'

You closed your eyes and fell into a silent sleep...

DREAM/NIGHTMARE TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were flying, high above London, you landed on a building. Large wings were behind you. You looked around and saw Sherlock. You saw he had pure black wings that looked like a raven's wings. You walked towards him and he walked towards you. He ran to you and grabbed you by the throat. This dream was turning into a nightmare. He dragged you to the side of the building. You rose to your feet and stumbled slightly, you saw your once pure white wings slowly turn black at the ends. You fluttered them but you weren't ready for what happened next...

Sherlock pushed you...

You reached for him but he scoffed and watched you fall, you looked and saw everyone you knew watch you fall, your feathers shedding and sizzling. You cried as you fell.

You hit the ground, you turned your head to see one of your wings was now bat-like, your eyes widened in shock.

Moriarty came out of the darkness and whispered to you

"Welcome to this side, Fallen Angel..."

You screamed as your wings burned and then it all turned black, the last thing you saw was Moriarty's dead doll-like eyes staring into your own...

END OF DREAM/NIGHTMARE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your eyes shot open, you shakily rose up from bed and looked around. You never had nightmares... but... you just did.

You rose a hand to your face, it massaged your temples as you tried to calm your harsh beating heart. You sighed and felt a shiver up your spine as you remembered the last part of the nightmare...

The last two words were the ones that struck you, that brought a sudden shiver up your spine.

Fallen Angel...

End of Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

*Primark* - A cheap British clothing store

*Willy Nilly*- Without direction or planning


	4. 3: Defining Evil

Moriarty x Reader: Dancing with the devil ~ Chapter 3

(YN) : your name (HC) : hair colour (EC): Eye colour (HL):Hair length (FC): Favourite Colour (NN): Nickname

Your POV

You sat with a cup of tea, your hands were shaking. You were slowly calming yourself down. You sipped your tea and put it back down by your side. The sun began to rise as if it was on a thin string. Shakily rising. You closed your eyes as the sun beamed through the windows. You sighed and opened your eyes. The sun's beams hit everything except where you were sat. You sighed and rose to your feet, you ran a hand through your hair. Ruffling it slightly. You walked to your bathroom, opening the door. You saw your reflection. Dark rings coiled and wrapped around your eyes. You switched on the shower, getting unchanged as you did so. You stepped into the shower, you didn't wash your hair... You just sat in the shower cubicle. Letting the water pound down on you, it hit your skin softly but with a slight amount of pressure.

You leaned your back against one of the walls of the small shower cubicle. Your knees pulled up to your chest, your hand was pressed against the glass door, it trailed down it and created patterns. You closed your eyes, your feelings and emotions were jumbled.

It was if your heart was a jigsaw and just when you finally put the pieces together, someone decides to throw the jigsaw off of the table.. All of the pieces smashed and broken away from the others.

You rubbed your temples with your right hand as a voice seeped into your mind, muttering and chanting words. The voice was easily recognizable...

It was Jim Moriarty's voice

His voice though soothing had a hint of Grim eeriness that made your skin itch and shiver

'Its not born its made'

'Fallen Angel...'

You scrunched your eyes up and breathed in and out. Soon enough did his voice stop. Disappearing slowly.

You rose to your feet, each of your hands holding you balanced. You kept your eyes closed and sighed once more. You felt your emotions wash away like the water did as it drained away.

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~

You dried your hair and sighed. Your eyes held no emotion. You changed and did everything you needed to do before you left. You ignored John as you left your flat to head back to that damn place. John looked at you with worried eyes. You slammed the front door as you left and headed into a taxi. You told the cabbie where to go and ignored his simple chit chat. You handed him the money and left the taxi. You showed your ID and they let you in, leading you back through the halls

Inmates were yelling, crying and screaming. You kept your head high as you walked through the halls. You saw that the guards had already put Moriarty in the Interrogation Room. You stepped in and sat in front of him at the small table. Moriarty sighed and tapped the table as you entered. You brought out your supplies and laid it on the table. Moriarty rose a brow at you

"Something's changed..." He smirked

You looked at him, he looked straight back. Those hypnotizing eyes held no emotion. They were dead... like a doll's. Unresponsive and emotionless. You gulped lightly. He smirked

"What has changed? I can feel a new emotion emitting from you like beacon." He looked you up and down.

"Can you put a label on it? This new emotion of mine." Your voice was almost monotone.

"Let me see..." He sighed and put his finger on his chin

You switched on the recorder, your hands were twitching and shaking.

"You're shaking... that's new." He touched your hand, your hand stopped moving. It stopped. It froze.

"Ah... I get it..."

"You get what?" You choked out

"I sense it now... its fear.."

"Fear?"

"Fear... about me." He grinned

"What?" Your eyes widened

"You fear me, now that you've uncovered most of my secrets. You fear me yet... you still hold.. curiosity about me." Your breathing hitched

"This curiosity scares you doesn't it. You fear that this curiosity of yours will lead you down a path. A path you do not want to tread."

You felt as if he was reading you, like a piece of paper. You felt exposed. Almost as if your thoughts were being thrown on display.

"But deep down I know that you want to tread upon the forbidden path... to join my side of the game table."

You shook your head

"No." You retorted

"Do not deny me, Do not deny who your heart aches to become..." He leaned forward.

You rose up from your chair and shook your head "No. I would never."

"Come on (YN), Shed your sheep skin and become the predator. Do not remain being the prey."He smirked

Your heart raced and your shaking hands grabbed your supplies. You knocked at the door erratically. You needed out.

The doors opened, you sighed and walked out quickly. You made haste and out of the prison you were. Your hand clutched the wall. You breathed in and out.

You felt a wave of emotions hit you, you stumbled. You ran into a taxi and headed back to the flat. You sighed in relief when you realized that John and Sherlock were out. You ran into your flat and locked the door with your shaking hands that seemingly went against you as you did this. You slid down the door and leaned against the frame of the door. Your emotions jumble up, nothing made sense in your mind. Piecing things together made you ache inside. You sighed in and out. Closing your eyes.

TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You fell asleep at your door and you soon heard a knock at the door. You stood up and pecked through the keyhole. All you saw was a purple shirt and a long black coat. You sighed and opened the door. Sherlock stood before you. A slight smile on his face. You watched him walk inside. He looked at you as he entered.

"What's going on?" He straight out asked

"You just cut to the chase don't you." You muttered and rubbed your temples. Sherlock sighed and looked into your eyes

"Please, You're my sister. Please (NN). Tell me what's going on." He asked in a kinder tone, it was rare of him but he used to talk to you like this when the two of you were younger.

You sighed, your eyes were watering.

"For the first time I'm scared.."

"Of what? Moriarty?"

"No."

"Then what of?"

"... Myself." Sherlock's eyes looked at you with disbelief

"What?"

"I fear what I'm becoming. I had a nightmare Sherlock. I never have or had nightmares. I hear his voice egging me to follow along the path of destruction... I'm breaking into pieces." Tears fell down your face. You never cried. Not since Sherlock's dog 'Redbeard' died when the two of you were younger. Your legs shook, they felt as if they couldn't hold you. Sherlock held you close, letting you cry. You clutched him, your cries were like that of a child. A flashback of when you and Sherlock were younger came to mind. The moment you and Sherlock found out about Redbeard's death. The young Sherlock whose cheeks were still chubby and toddler-like unlike his now sharp cheekbones. His small frame holding you close. It looked exactly the same. Nothing has changed in your relationship with him. But the two of you have changed... Some good and some for the worse.

You felt your tears stop. You looked at him. He sighed and brushed hair away from your face. You sighed

"The hearing is tomorrow..." He sighed

"I can't go... Tell Lestrade I cannot go. Tell him I'm ill. Please..."

"(YN)..."

"Please Sherly... Please..." You begged him

Sherlock sighed "Alright... I will."

"Thank you."

He nodded "Do you want me to stay the night here?"

"No, you need to head back. I'll be fine." You reassured him, he rose a brow but sighed. Respecting your wishes, he left your flat. You closed the door and sighed. You looked around your flat, it felt barren and empty. Everything around you seemed to emit memories. Good and bad memories.

That's when a memory hit you, you walked up to your bookshelf and grabbed a big leather bound book. It was an old Dictionary. You remember sitting with Sherlock, reading through it. Discovering new words and confusing Mycroft when you used them. You smiled at the memory and flicked through the pages. You landed on a page and looked at the first word that caught your eye

'Evil' adj

You sighed and touched the tattered pages. You eyes never left that word

'Evil'

The definition below was long but a couple of sentences hit you

'Profoundly immoral or wicked'

A quote in the dictionary hit you harder

'No man is so evil as to be beyond redemption.'

You put the book down and sat down, your head in your hands. Your eyes closed.

Soon enough did your eyes open and you sighed. You felt a flush of heat cover you, you went to the bathroom and washed your face. You looked at the mirror.

And for a split second... Your reflection wasn't there...

He replaced it...

Moriarty's reflection replaced your own..

You stumbled back and fell to your knees. You backed away from the mirror. You felt the balance of your senses and your sense of morality waver.

You then realized something..

Moriarty is defining evil. He is what it means to be evil...

But slowly you felt your balance of morality and your senses waver from the side of the angels and demons. It was leaning to the side that you never wanted to fall to...

The side of the demons was dragging you to their side...

And slowly but surely... Your once angelic side was being infected by the venom that has been shot right into you by the leader of their side, Moriarty. Jim Moriarty. He was chaining you down and dragging you to his side. And plucking your feathers.

Making you... one of them.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	5. 4: Make a deal with God

Moriarty x Reader: Dancing with the devil ~ Chapter 4

(YN) : your name (HC) : hair colour (EC): Eye colour (HL):Hair length (FC): Favourite Colour

Your POV

Your face was pressed against the cold-tiles of the bathroom floor. Weakly did your eyes open, soon you felt strong arms pick you up. Inhaling the scent of the person's cologne. It was familiar... But how?

Your eyes focused on the face of the person holding you.

"Hello there Little Kitty~" Your eyes widened in shock. You writhed in 'his' arms, hitting his shoulder repetitively with you hands and legs. You tried to scream but. Your voice wasn't there

"Shhh be quiet Kitten, wouldn't want to wake Sherly would we?" He smirked and pulled a vial out of his pocket. He opened it and tried to make you drink the green coloured elixir. You writhed and finally escaped his arms to be only pushed against the wall. His hand by your head, the other still held the vial. He drank the elixir and kissed you soon after. He forcibly put the elixir into your mouth, you were frozen but you were determined to move. His lips were harsh and rough against yours.

You accidently swallowed some of the elixir, your vision blurred. He pulled away from your lips and smirked. You saw him smirk as the world around you started to darken..

And you could've sworn you saw a pair of bat-like wings spurt from his back...

But then it ended.

You found yourself on your bedroom floor. You felt paranoia sizzle through you. You rose to your feet and instantly went searching. Searching the entire flat. Searching for him.

Moriarty...

Hands twitching harshly, your hands found themselves pressed against the wall. Your fingers dragged against the wall, your fingernails made flecks of the wallpaper and paint flick off.. Your fingers were red and raw. You fell to your knees and leaned against the wall with your heart pounding against your rib-cage with a hurtful ferocity that made your entire body ache. Looking down at the tattered carpet, not daring to look up. You heard the front door open, you rose your head up to see two dark looming figures. The taller figure approached first, the second smaller one followed with uncertainty. The tallest figure touched your shoulder and tried to pull you in their arms.

Fear filled you.. Your nightmare is now becoming reality. You writhed and yelled as the figure pulled you closer to them. You stopped when you breathed in this person's scent that was being strongly emitted.

The smell of nicotine and black coffee. A calming and nostalgic smell.

You looked at the figure more clearly "S-Sher?"

"Its okay.." His voice was soft

You remained quiet, meeting his eyes.

"What happened in here?" A voice belonging to John spoke out.

You were too shaken up to answer his questions. Sherlock just held you till you calmed down. You escaped his arms and rose to your feet with unstable movements like that of a newborn deer.

Sherlock rose to his own feet.

"Aren't you supposed t-to be at 'his' hearing t-today.." You asked, regaining your voice

"It's 6:30am. The hearing doesn't begin till 11." John spoke up once more.

Sherlock looked down at you with stern eyes. He turned to John for a second.

"John, please leave for a moment. I have to discuss something with (YN)."

John rose a brow and stood his ground, you turned to look at him "Do as he says, John."

John agreed and left the two of you alone. Sherlock closed the door behind him and turned to look at you. His concentration was fully on you, his eyes held a glare in them. You had only ever seen Sherlock use this glare when he's dealing with difficult clients.

He approached you, you gulped lightly and stood your ground. Sherlock can be unpredictable at times. You in turn returned the same amount of intensity in your eyes that he was giving you. Suddenly his hands were upon your shoulders, gripping them tightly in a very painful way

"Sherlock!? What are you doing!?" You writhed and tried to escape his grasp but couldn't.

"Sherlock!? You're hurting me!?" You exclaimed in pain as he fingers dug into your shoulders.

He still held onto your shoulders, something in him had changed and for the first time.. You were scared of Sherlock... Your friend since childhood. Your 'brother'...

You let tears fall as you felt his grip tighten, you knew that it would leave bruises.

John burst in seeing this and pulled Sherlock off of you. Sherlock snapped out of it, his eyes turned soft. He tried to approach you. You backed away, John dragged him out of the flat. Sherlock's eyes held guilt...

You let one more tear fall. And once again. You were alone..

Time-Skip ~~~~~~~~~

Your phone was repetitively buzzing, calls from Lestrade coming at you right, left and centre but you answered none of them...

Lestrade, Sherlock, John and even Molly had called you...

You still didn't answer them.

You sat in the middle of the room, curled in a tiny ball. Flinching every-time you heard a small sound. Your (EC) eyes were tightly closed, your hands still twitched.

You opened your eyes weakly and hesitantly, sitting up. Regaining some energy, you rose to your feet. The world at first was blurred but soon enough the world sadly became focused once more

Running a hand through your (HC) hair, memories of what happened a couple of hours ago flooded back. You tried to shake them off. Inevitably, your stomach rumbled. Sighing, you walked to the cupboards to find no food. You knew that meant that you had to make a trip out, as much as you didn't want to go out... you were absolutely famished as well. Quickly, you grabbed your black hoodie and leggings along with a graphic tee. You didn't bother to brush your hair, you pulled the hood over your head and stuffed your keys and purse into your pocket. Quietly exiting 221b, you hailed a taxi and headed towards the local supermarket.

After much struggle, you had bought all the food that you needed and waited for a taxi. The plastic bags were tightly trapping your fingers, so tight that your fingers were becoming numb. Soon enough did a taxi arrive.

A few minutes past and you were quietly sitting in the taxi, tapping your foot out of boredom. You soon realised that the cabbie never looked you in the eyes, blocking eye-contact with his hat. You grew suspicious and tapped your heel more. The cabbie drove past the road that took you straight to 221B. You gulped "Uh sir, you missed the turn." you looked at the cabbie

And for the first time, the cabbie spoke

"We aren't heading that way. We're taking a detour..." The cabbie looked you in the eyes and you scrambled to undo your seatbelt.

The cabbie was none other than Moriarty..

You scrambled to the taxi door, fiddling with the door-handle. You began to hyperventilate when you realised that all of the doors were locked.

Panting, you looked him in the eyes. You were met with a smirk, you held in a whimper of fear as your hands began to shake like a leaf in the wind. Moriarty smirked at you,you sat still. Formulating a plan of escape. You felt the car come to a stop, it was sudden and abrupt. You steadied yourself as you saw the locks on the taxi doors unlock with a click. You ran to the door quickly and opened it as fast as possible.

You attempted to run but was grabbed by two tall men in suits, similar to the ones Moriarty wears. You writhed and was able to slam one of them to the ground. You were now glad that Sherlock made you learn martial arts when you were kids.

The other man fought you for a while, you heard your jaw crack as he delivered a blow to the right side of your face. You were stunned and stumbled backwards. But you were then attacked by a man from behind, slammed you to the concrete ground. Head hitting the concrete harshly, you tried to move but the blurriness was taking a hold of your sight.

You tried to push yourself up from the ground but someone kept you down, their foot pressed harshly down on your back. You groaned in pain as you heard voices by your side. Your eyes shakily closed but soon enough you were suddenly awakened by the sound of a ricocheting gunshot ringing in your ears.

Your eyes opened to see that you were know sat in a room that looked exactly like the interrogation/Interviewing room in Pentonville.

The place where you interrogated Moriarty.

You started to move but you soon realised you were cuffed to the table, you fought against them and did such without showing any pain. Though your wrists were becoming raw and red.

"Little Kitty, it would be wise if you didn't struggle. Wouldn't want to harm such delicate skin~" He purred

"Delicate?!" You spat and looked him in the eyes "I am in no way delicate, you've already marred my so called 'Delicate skin; with help from that idiotic bastard that decided to slam me down on the goddamn concrete." You growled in retaliation, hissing at him.

"Such language Little Kitty... I'm sorry about my colleague's behaviour. But don't worry... I taught him a lesson..."

You remained quiet and looked for a way out, cursing when you noticed that the door was hidden from plain sight.

He almost suddenly put his hand upon your hand-cuffed ones. You held in a breath as his fingers trailed up your wrist and up your arm, making you shiver and remember the night you fatefully met Jim Moriarty.

His hand was now resting in your hair, almost petting you like a household pet. You resisted the urge to lean into his hand, your morals were still there but not as strong as you wanted them to be. You semi-leaned into the petting motion he was making in your hair. He smirked even wider

"Good little kitty~" He kept petting you, you remained quiet as he continued to do it.

"Such a good little kitty for the King~" He whispered into your ear, you gasped and stopped leaning into his touch. He still smirked

"You're slowly letting me in but your morals are still very strong... I'll fix that soon enough~" He removed his hand from your hair. He uncuffed your hands which made you gasp, you rubbed your wrists and glanced at him. He was backed up against the wall

"Why? Why did you uncuff me?" You asked him, wary of what his actions were truly about

"Just thought you looked uncomfortable, love~" He grinned and walked towards you

You didn't respond, you remained quiet as you rose to your feet.

"Does that feel better, love~?" He asked as swayed towards you

You gritted your teeth, holding back a growl

"What's wrong, Little Kitty~" He whispered into your ears

Something inside you snapped when he whispered his chosen pet name to you again. You let out an animalistic growl as you pushed him against the wall, your hands were wound around his neck. But soon enough did the animalistic side of you died... Your eyes widened and you backed away and released Moriarty from your grasp. You backed away, bashing into the chair and table that you were only a few moments ago was cuffed to. Moriarty loosened his tie slightly and walked towards you. Unpredictability beaconed from him, your hands gripped the metal table.

"Oh little Kitty~ I'm so proud, you finally showed me the animalistic side of you I've always wanted to see~" Moriarty clapped and was stood in front of you.

Your hands gripped the table tighter as he put his hand on your shoulder. You remained calm as you felt him push you to the table with a harsh force

Your back was completely pressed against the metal table, his hand still on your shoulder

"Oh little kitty~ Time to sleep, and when you wake, you won't be so angelic~" He pressed a piece of cloth to your nose and mouth area. You instantly recognized that it was chloroform, you tried not to breath it in. You desperately tried but your lungs couldn't handle it. You had to breathe in...

Time Skip~~~

The sudden feeling of someone's cold hand awoke you threw a blow to the person's nose, not sure who it was. An aching feeling in your mind thought that the perpetrator might be Moriarty... You turned to see that it was Sherlock, you remained still. Memories of this morning still engrained into your detailed reminiscence of daily events. You didn't meet his eyes, he held his nose. It wasn't bleeding, you knew that for certain, you knew that the blow that you threw wasn't forceful enough to make his nose bleed. You were still jaded from the chloroform that Moriarty forced you to inhale.

"I guess that was payback for what happened this morning." He said coolly, looking at you intently

"Why did you do that to me... Why did you do that to me this morning?" You questioned almost coldly

"Something took over me... I don't know what it was. But something did. I-I'm... sorry." He admitted

You turned quiet, your eyelids heavy but paranoia seeped into your system like a needle being punctured into your skin. What Moriarty said to you... It was engraved into your memories like the engraving on a tombstone. Marked on it forever.

Sherlock could sense the change of emotion in you and deduced you, muttering to himself quietly

"Stop deducing me Sherlock. Hasn't everyone told you its rude to do it sometimes." You snapped at him, but instantly regretted it and closed your eyes tightly

Sherlock wasn't taken aback "You're obviously sleep-deprived, as seen by the bags under your eyes which clearly state lack of sleep and you're lack of sleep is on the verge of becoming a more serious issue."

"He was here Sherlock!" You finally met his eyes, fear, for the first time was coating your eyes.

"What?"

"Moriarty! He kidnapped me and handcuffed me to a table, interrogating me like I interrogated him!"

"That's insane (YN), Mrs Hudson claims that you never left the flat, she heard your voice from upstairs since we left you until an hour ago which I can clearly state was the time that you finally let yourself sleep." He looked at you, dismissing your statements

"Stop treating me as if I'm one of the corpses from the morgue or one of those 'stupid' witnesses! He was here, I am not insane or crazy!" You growled at his dismissal

"You've got yourself worked up over the whole Moriarty case and its driving you to sleep deprivation which is making you hallucinate such events."

"FUCK OFF SHERLOCK! I DID NOT HALLUCINATE ANYTHING! MY SHOPPING! I WENT OUT SHOPPING AT ASDA WHEN HE KIDNAPPED ME IN THE TAXI! IT WOULD BE OVER THERE! I SWEAR SHERLOCK!" You rose to your feet quickly, getting a sudden headrush. You ran to the kitchen and looked around

"I'LL SHOW YOU SHERLOCK! THE BAGS ARE RIGHT HE-"

You stopped in your tracks.

The bags weren't there...

You began to search everywhere, every cupboard and every small crevice throughout the flat was scrutinized by your mind and discarded of complete order and symmetry. Boxes thrown everywhere.

"T-They must b-be here somewhere!" Panting like a mad dog, your eyes wild and filled with fear.

Sherlock ran after you, grabbing you by the wrist softly. You turned to him, trying to get out of his grip. He led you to your bed and tried to push you down onto it, you struggled and cried out. You had to find them, you had to find the shopping bags. He made you lie down, only to pull out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed you to your bed.

"LET ME OUT OF THESE SHERLOCK!" You screamed at him

"Its for your own good (YN)..."

"What! So tieing me up like an animal ready for the slaughterhouse is for my own well-being, Well then Sherlock. I don't seem to agree on your set of morals and basic human rights!" You hissed, fighting against the handcuffs, this instantly reminded you of Moriarty which made you flinch.

Sherlock began to walk away, you screamed at him

"SHERLOCK! COME BACK HERE! PLEASE! COME BACK!... I-I need you...Brother..."

But Sherlock was already gone... closing the flat door behind him.

You struggled in the handcuffs still and let a few tears fall down your cheeks. An idea came to mind, you always keep a knife in one of your pillows at the end of your bed, you could possibly try and pick open the lock of the handcuffs with the knife. It was worth a shot. You used your feet to pick up the pillow that you think had the secret knife. You used your foot to push the pillow up to your face, you could see the outline of said foreign object through the white pillowcase. You used your teeth and feet to help you remove the pillowcase, revealing the knife that was in the pillow itself. You used your mouth to remove it from the pillow, getting some pillow stuffing in your mouth as well which was rather horrible tasting. You held the handle of the blade in your teeth, the blade was dangerously close to your cheek, grazing it not so softly. You rose your head to the lock on the handcuffs.

Using the blade that was held between your teeth, you started to pick at the lock on the hand-cuffs. You kept picking at it, a bead of sweat fell down your forehead. You kept going for who knows how long, your eyelids grew heavy as you kept going. But the grip on the knife's handle grew unsteady in your mouth and you dropped the knife on the ground accidently, it landed on the floor. You tried to used your feet to pick it up by the handle but the knife was too far from your reach but it was just too far.

'I have to get out of these handcuffs.' but every second that you tried to grab the knife with your shoe covered feet, exhaustion was taking over you. You soon let the sandman take you, letting your eyelids drop completely with no fight left in you...

TIME SKIP~~~~ NEXT DAY

You awake and moved your hands, your eyes widened as you noticed that the cuffs were no longer clicked around your wrists, you massaged the skin where the handcuffs had chaffed and bit at your skin. You felt on edge.

'How am I uncuffed? Did Sherlock uncuff me when I was asleep?'

You then looked around, spotting a new and unfamiliar object sitting on your bedside table.

A crimson red apple.

You reached for it, picking it up into your hands and inspecting it. It was cold to the touch, but soon you felt the carvings. You turned the apple around to see three carvings. They were seemingly made with a blunted object, a knife or even a butter knife would have made these carvings.

You traced the carvings and spoke out what they spelt

"I O U..."

You stared at it for a moment, curious about what it meant and most importantly, who put it there.

Placing the apple back down on the table, you rose to your feet. You then proceeded to see the devastation of last night's 'argument' with Sherlock. Papers and boxes were strewn everywhere. You kneeled down to pick up some of the mess that was strewn across the carpet. You picked up a small note, you rose a brow.

'Maybe Sherlock wrote it? But then again, it may be from the person who left that little 'gift' on my bedside table..'

You opened the note with caution to see that the note read

'You looked like a trapped deer in a trap, had to let you go. Don't fret, I knew that these were of importance so I left them here for you ;)

~JM

xxx'

You tore up the note and threw it aside. You looked towards the kitchen, gasping you stumbled back as you looked at the sight before you.

The bags of shopping were placed on the ground... The things which drove you to destroying half of your flat.

You sat on the ground, surrounded by your belongings. You ran a hand through your hair, taking in your surroundings.

'He's driving me mad...This has to stop. NOW! I'll make sure it does. He's made a deal with the devil, so I'll make a deal with God..' You gritted your teeth

The smell of rotting milk and old books was all you could smell. But there was a hint of his scent looming in the air...

His scent always leered in the air like how the scent of death never escapes your clothing if you've been around corpses. It was always there. Like a constant reminder of the past and of an uncertain future. The two paths were blurred but soon enough will they clear, but the paths are forked. One path leading to Destruction, the other to hope... But can your determination hold on that long?

The balance of love and hate is thinning, soon enough will your mind be unable to deduct the difference.

Morals are keeping the balance on hate but fate had other plans...

END OF CHAPTER 4 ~~~~~~~~~


End file.
